What's in it for me?
by Chairytale944
Summary: Chuck and Blair decide to place a bet against their best friends with each other? who will win? rated T - contains mild smut nothing too detailed. One-Shot for belated limoversary prompt: Games


**A/N: Thi is my second belated limoversary fic. Hope everyone had a great limoversary and sorry for the delay, I couldn't get it up for yesterday **** I intended for this to be much more smuttier and mature rated, there is still some smut in it, but not as much as I originally intended, I had to cut down to get it up today. Hope you enjoy regardless. The prompt is "Games" hope you enjoy **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. All copyrights belong to their respective copyright owners, although I feel Chuck and Blair own me.**

**Plot: Chuck and Blair decide to place a bet against their best friends with each other? who will win? rated T - contains mild smut nothing too detailed. One-Shot for belated limoversary prompt: Games**

What's in it for me?

Chuck and Blair had been married for 5 years now, going onto 6 in a few months. They had a son, Henry Charles bass. He was the perfect combination of Chuck and Blair, he was a product of their love in every way. He always had a way of scheming to get his way, he got that from his parents.

He was going to spend the day with his grandparents Eleanor, Lily, Cyrus, Roman and Harold. Blair was also 2 months pregnant with their second child.

Dan and Serena had been married for for 4 months now, and Chuck and Blair had put bets on it. Blair won that round, saying she and Dan would marry. As much as she despised Dan Humphrey, she knew her best friend loved him, and they would work out.

Chuck wasn't convinced, he thought Humphrey would mess up again, not that he hasn't in the past himself. However with Dan, he didn't believe he learned. Blair ended up winning and her prize was she ended up getting to fire Chuck's secretary herself.

In those coming days she ended up teasing Chuck, seducing him rather. She wore a cocktail black dress that exposed some of her cleavage, but not enough, so Chuck had remained curious what was underneath. His wife was always the sexiest woman he ever laid eyes on, no one compared. She always knew how to make Chuck weak to his knees, how to seduce him. She did exactly that.

_Blair looked up at Chuck seductively, "So, Bass. I won our little bet, looks like I get Arthur for two months. He will have to work for me then." He sighed in response, "You only won because you knew Serena wouldn't let you lose."_

"_Bass, a bet is a bet. I won fair and square, and I know a way to get my way, and I have a way I can make it worth your while," she purred in his ear, nibbling on his earlobe._

"_Damn, woman what are you doing to me? You're going to be the death of me," he said accepting defeat. He called his chauffeur, "this is Chuck Bass, put me onto the line to Amanda."_

"_Right away Mr. Bass," the receptionist responded_

_Amanda answered and he handed the phone to his wife. "Mr. Bass what is it, I got your proposal handed to the board."_

"_Wrong Bass my dear, I am hear to tell you, your boss has given me permission…to fire you. So, you're fired."_

_Blair didn't like Amanda very much, she had a thing for Chuck, always tried flirting with him or hitting on him, which Chuck never responded too, told her he was a married man and always bragged about how amazing Blair was to her. But Blair didn't want that anymore, so because she won, she got to fire her. _

"_Well, if that's the truth then put Mr. Bass on the phone, and let him confirm it to me."_

"_You're fired, I said so. Don't you understand I'm the real boss, I'm his wife. Chuck will do whatever it takes to make me happy, isn't that right Chuck?"_

"_Yes correct, I'm sorry Amanda, but Blair has made her decision."_

"_Very well, I will put the proposal on your desk for tomorrow." She said and hung up_

_Chuck now was hoping he would get to unwrap his present, the present that was Blair Bass. Little did he know he would have to earn his prize, and if he didn't concede then it wouldn't work, and he wouldn't get his prize._

_He started kissing her gently, yet passionately. His lips brushed hers gently, he then began to deepen the kiss as he made his way to her neck. He was going to get Blair to scream his name, to pant his name so loudly the neighbours could hear._

_Everyone knew the Basses loved games, it was their forte. The Basses couldn't exist without them, but it's what made things so interesting between them. They loved games, it was like an addiction for them, and it was fun._

_Chuck was determined to win, despite losing the bet, little did he know Blair had a plan of her own to win. He began trailing kissing on her neck, as he began to suck her neck, moving towards the nape of her neck. That had been Chuck's kryptonite, he loved it though. It made him quiver with excitement._

_But that's where Blair had the upper hand, he knew the nape of her neck was his weak spot, and she would use that to her advantage. As he made the way to the nape of her neck, she pulled back._

"_Uh, uh, uh," she tsked him; "do you something you need to say first?"_

_,"like what?" he taunted her, trying to get her riled up. He didn't want to lose the game, but he also knew he wanted to tear open that dress, and make love to his wife. He wanted to taste every inch of her body. Damn she was sexy, and in that dress, he just wanted to tear it apart right there and now and have his way with her. He also knew it wasn't easy, she knew how to tempt him._

"_You know like what. Say it Bass. 2 words, 8 letters. Say it, and I'm yours," she knew with that she had him, that he would concede, he had to. Chuck never had any restraint when it came to Blair Waldorf, and she used it against him. "I know you want me, if you don't say it. You don't get to taste me, I know you want to, I know you want to taste every inch of my body. That will never happen until, well…you know. Make it easier on yourself, and admit defeat," she tempted him, knowing she was getting close. She wouldn't admit but she wanted her husband right her and now._

_She knew she was getting closer to winning that game, she just had to resist jumping his bones for longer, and she wanted to feel her husband's touch now, his warmth and love. She wanted her husband inside her now, and she was tempted to just jump his bones and give up. She couldn't though, that would give her husband the upper hand, and she couldn't let that happen._

_She knew she had to attempt him even further, she began to trail kisses on the side of his neck, and she then grabbed his thigh and began to massage them passionately in passionate strokes. She had him, she just knew this was it, he was going to concede, she thought to herself grinning. She was right._

"_All right Blair. You win," he finally gave up, just wanting to be with Blair in that moment. He wanted her inside of him, he wanted to feel every inch of her, so he conceded. He just wanted to rip that dress of her immediately._

_She revealed her hugest grin, so even her husband could see it, "What was that Bass? I couldn't quite hear you," said Blair, playing dumb so that he would say it again. She wanted to hear it again, she knew how to seduce him, and it worked anytime. She knew his weakness – her. All she had to do was look sexy, and tempt him and it was as easy as pie. Blair Waldorf always won._

"_You win," he admitted, 'You, Blair Waldorf Win. Blair won."_

"_That's my Chuck. Finally admitting your wife always wins, and don't forget that," she told him boldly._

"_I love you, Blair."_

"_I love you too, Chuck."_

_At that Chuck began trailing kissing around the nape of her neck, which she granted him access to, she began to whimper his name ,"Chuck," she whimpered. He proceeded to remove her sexy cocktail dress and was happy too. She then loosened her husband's tie and dress shirt, after a while they had removed all their articles of clothing staring at each other with love. Blair Waldorf always knew how to make Chuck her's and how to get her to obey her every command. After much love making their breathing started slowing down they looked into each other's eyes, more in love now as they have always been. "So who won again Chuck?"_

"_You, you always win. But maybe one day I will finally win." He said with hope._

"_You wish, I'll never let that happen," she said with a wink._

Blair sat next to her husband, "Bass I have another bet for you."

Chuck smirked he let out a chuckle, "Who are we profiting off this time," he replied teasingly.

Blair rolled her eyes at her husband, "must you always see it that way. You said a few months ago, that one day you would win. I'm giving you chance to prove that."

"What's in it for me?" he responded smarmily.

"Well," she responded as she started rubbing his thighs, "If you win I'll let you name our next child, and of course you get me where you want me," she then began to move her hands up," If I win though, I get to name out next child and you have to do what I say with no argument, for the next 3 months," she said while her grin started spreading.

"All right you have a deal Waldorf," he accepted defeat, Blair always knew how to get him to participate, "So, who are we betting on this time."

"Well," she responded with a kiss into her husband's mouth, "I'll give you a hint, he's a certain best friend to the best husband a girl can ask for. He also has girl trouble, in since like…forever."

He winked at her, "I'm guessing this best friend, name also starts with an N, ends with an L, is hung up on another married best friend of yours and runs a newspaper?"

She nods her head approvingly, "you know me well, so what do you say Bass, care to prove to me if you can finally defeat your wife."

He captured her lips and pulled her in for a kiss, "You bet Mrs. Bass."

…..

Chuck and Blair needed to check out the competition to place their wagers; he was now dating someone by the name of Zoe Wilson. She was the daughter of one of Chuck's real estate competitors named Todd Wilson. He was competing with Chuck for a Hotel Complex on Park Avenue. But they were very professional about it, considering his daughter was with Nate.

Chuck also decided he couldn't be biased off it if he wanted to win. Chuck was introduced to her yesterday, after his bet with Blair. Who still had to meet her, so they arranged a double date at the Palace restaurant?

"You must be Chuck," Zoe said, reaching for his hand and shook it firmly, "Yes, I'm Chuck Bass, and you must be…Zoë, and I've heard so much about you."

Zoe was beautiful, but not really his type, she was blonde, another blonde Chuck told himself. Nate really did love his blondes, this was Nate's fifth girlfriend in the last 6 months, and he really needed to find someone he thought to himself. He knew this wasn't going to last, he just knew it.

"Zoe, this is my wife, Blair Waldorf-Bass."

"Nice to meet you Blair," she responded with a smile as she extended her hand to Blair, who reluctantly shook it.

"Nice to meet you, zoe is it?" she then turned to her husband and whispered in her husband's ear so Nate wouldn't hear. "Another blonde, huh? Oh, this will be easy."

Chuck smirked self-confidently, "I couldn't agree more. The question remains though, how easy?" he whispered back, away from Nate's hearing distance.

"So, Nate, "Blair began trying to get his attention who was busy making out with his girlfriend he broke the kiss to look to his best friends ,"how did you two meet?"

"I met her at one of Chuck's Hotel Grand Openings, on Madison, back a few months ago."

"That's right, he introduced himself as Mr. Bass's best friend, of course I never met Mr. Bass that day, not until," she trailed off looking at Nate, "Until yesterday," she finished.

"Well," he responded looking into his wife's eyes, "I'm sure you two are perfect for each other. I don't know if he told you this, but Nate love's blonde's as much as I love Brunettes, isn't that right Nate?"

Nate could sense the sarcasm in his voice, he shook his head at his best friends, he knew something was going on, but couldn't figure out what. He instead decided to change the subject, "So Blair, how is your pregnancy going?" trying to change the direction of the conversation.

"Good, I think it will be a girl this time," she responded looking at her husband, then winking at him, "do you disagree Chuck?"

"Not at all my lovely and beautiful wife," he winked back and responded with a kiss to her lips.

"So Zoe, what do you do for a living?" Chuck asked in a mocking manner.

"Well, I work for Wilson Enterprises, my father's company. I am the COO, I actually don't know if you know this, but my father's company is after the same Hotel as yours Chuck, what a coincidence, huh?"

"Yeah well," he began then looked at his newspaper looking at the Business section, "I have a feeling the Hotel will be mine."

"Oh, I couldn't agree more Chuck," Blair said purring in her husband's ear. "No one is better at negotiating Real Estate, then the Real Estate King himself," she complimented. She looked at Zoe, "No disrespect, I'm sure your father is a good businessman too," she said back to Zoe. Nowing it would irritate both Zoe and Nate.

Nate shook his head at his best friends, "This conversation has been fun," he said looking at his best friends, "Maybe we can talk about something other than business?"

"Your so right Nate," said Blair looking at her husband in response. "So where do you see your future with Zoe?" said Blair looking at Nate.

Nate shook his head at Blair, "Your enjoying this aren't you? Well you and your husband, aren't you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," replied Chuck and Blair in unison.

"Well I don't know about our future, but I'm excited to find out, I think she is the one."

Chuck and Blair forced themselves not to roll their eyes to the back of their heads. She's the one? Like they haven't heard that one before – with Serena. He said the same thing with his 5 ex-girlfriends in the past 6 months.

"Well I hope it works out for you then Nathaniel," said Chuck taking a sip of his coffee.

"Well, we have plans to meet with Zoe's father," Nate told Chuck and Blair giving them the stare. He just knew they were up to something, he just didn't know what.

"Tell him I said hello," Chuck responded with a hint of sarcasm.

Nate and Zoe had left the restaurant and now it was time for Chuck and Blair to place their bets.

"I give it 6 weeks," Chuck replied confidently, "I mean yes she's blonde. However she's also has a successful career, so I bump it up by a couple weeks."

Blair scoffed in response, "I wouldn't even give it a month."

…

_three and a half weeks later…_

Blair had one again she thought, no she had her husband right where she wanted him. She could get him to do whatever she wanted, and she loved that. Nate had informed them that they broke up and wanted to meet with them, he was suspicious all along. Regardless he wanted to talk to his best friends about it.

They met at the Palace restaurant.

"Thanks for meeting me, Chuck and Blair."

"It's our pleasure, tell us what happened," they asked with sarcasm in their voices, but not enough that Nate would be able to tell.

"Zoe and I, we broke up," he said sadly, "I really thought she was the one."

"I'm sorry Nathaniel, do you want to talk about it."

"No, not really. We just got into this stupid fight about you guys, add to the fact you won the Hotel deal and she was ticked."

"What did she say about us?" Blair asked cynically

"She said you two where crazy, and where betting against us?"

"Well then you deserve better Nate," Blair responded with too much disdain in her voice that Nate could read into it.

"Oh my gosh, she was right. What where the stakes this time? Never mind, I don't want to know, do I? I'm glad you can profit off my life, like you did with Dan Serena months ago."

"We're sorry Nate. We just want you to find the right girl. We know she wouldn't last, that she wasn't the right one for you."

"Well, you were right as it turns out. I have to stop dating people like her, I need to find someone who understands me."

"Nathaniel, you will. It just takes time, look how long it took for me and Blair tom get where we are now. You will find someone like that too; it will just take some time on your part."

"Thanks man, I really appreciate that."

They then left the restaurant and Chuck looked into his wives eyes "Blair, you win again. But I think I don't want to play this game anymore, because I don't need a game to know, that you always win. I like that too, it's why I love you. You have so much power over me."

A smile crept up on her face, "I'm glad to hear you say that Bass, now remember the deal. I get to name our next child, and you have to do what I say for the next three months without question. First thing is, since our limoversary is today, you have to plan the most romantic dinner for me, then after thet you will be rewarded," she said with a wink.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," he said then responded with a kiss to the lips.


End file.
